Reality
by Dark Maiden Reiya
Summary: Reality is what you see, hear , touch , and feel. Where you are, there is no other place than this.......right?
1. Default Chapter

"You must kill her."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"It is the only way."  
  
"She is my daughter Galadriel, I cannot kill her."  
  
"Would you have her alive then? Soon to kill her own kind not to mention Middle Earth!"  
  
"Are you saying there is no other way? No one we can send her to, no place to hide her?"  
  
Galadriel was silent, looking out the window at the full moon. The Ring was getting closer; she could feel it. It would be the death of them all if Lariel were here when it arrived. The girl could hardly control her powers when she became angry, how would she be effected if she possessed the Ring. Galadriel bowed her head and sighed then turned to Elrond. "There is one place we could send her."  
  
Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is it and how soon will she leave?"  
  
"She cannot go alone. You will need to send someone with her to make sure she is not harmed.  
  
Elrond frowned slightly. "What kind of a place is this?"  
  
"It is a place where what is happening right here is no more than a story; a piece of fiction to amuse the mind. There she will be safe from the Ring and we shall be safe from her." Galadriel walked past Elrond. "She will leave in the morning." The Lady of Lorien exited the room and Elrond sat in a chair by the window, pondering who his daughter's companion would be. 


	2. What Am I?

(Years later)  
  
"Laya are you listening to me?"  
  
Laya blinked, coming back to her reality and looked up at her sister. "I'm sorry what?"  
  
Reiya shook her head, black waves falling over her shoulder. "You've had your head in the clouds a lot lately." She sat down next to the blonde haired blue-eyed beauty. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Laya looked over at Reiya and smiled. "No, its nothing, just thinking about that dream again and besides you know me, I'm always daydreaming about something."  
  
Reiya nodded. "Yes and that's not healthy. Come back to reality more often."  
  
Laya rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the five-acre back yard they owned. The both of them had always been attracted to the country and woods. They felt they could breathe in the open land unlike in the cramped cities. They liked their privacy as well.  
  
Reiya tapped Laya on the head. "Reality."  
  
Laya stood up and walked across the living room into the kitchen. "Give me a break Rey. How do you know this is reality? How do you know that there aren't other worlds like in fairy tales or fantasy books."  
  
Reiya stretched out on the couch. "Because there is no proof."  
  
Laya slammed the refrigerator door. "Aren't we proof enough? What other human being has ears like we do? How about our sleeping patterns? We sleep once every two weeks and to top that off, we sleep with our eyes open! That's not normal!"  
  
Reiya sighed and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Her sister was too curious for her own good. One of these days she was somehow going to find out and it will be hell on earth.not to mention Middle Earth if she ever found her way back. Rey sat up. They had had this conversation one too many times. "The doctor said the ears were a small deformity at birth. Besides lots of people have sleeping problems we weren't born with the capability of closing our eyes when we slept."  
  
Laya wasn't convinced as usual. "Alright, you can come up with some logical excuses for all that, how about this?" Laya lifted her hand up and slammed it down on the counter as at the same time a bolt of lightning split the large tree in the back yard in half.  
  
Reiya frowned and walked out onto the patio. "I liked that tree."  
  
Laya followed her outside. "You haven't explained my ability to control the elements, you never could."  
  
Reiya sighed. "I can't explain that alright?"  
  
Laya nodded. "Exactly, you can't. In fact I'm not even supposed to be able to do that."  
  
Reiya sighed. "Laya you're not supposed to be able to do a lot of things, both of us shouldn't be able to do a lot of things but we can. For heaves sake Lay, your almost 40 and I'll be 70 soon but people wouldn't believe us. That's why we tell them you're 20 and I'm 25. "  
  
Laya searched her sister's eyes before they turned away from the blue spheres. "Tell me you don't understand this Rey. Tell me we're just some kind of immortal freaks of nature."  
  
Reiya shrugged. "We're immortal freaks nature." Rey looked over at the setting sun, half hidden behind the forest. "It's getting late, I'll go in and start dinner."  
  
Laya watched her sister walk into the house then looked at the sun, almost completely hidden behind the forest now. It called to her, the forest did, a silent call as if to come home. So many times she had hidden in t hose wood, away from the world that destroys itself. However reality would always come calling and she would have to leave her safe haven. "There's something you're not telling me Reiya, something you never do. One day though, you're going to tell me and I'm going to know why I'm so different." Laya then turned and walked into the house she had lived in for 30 long years. 


	3. Anxiety, Excitement, and Nervousness

The water rippled, the picture faded and Galadriel moved away from the mirror. The girl was getting to curious. Maybe it was time to bring them back; they had been gone far longer than what was intended. The Ring had been destroyed 200 years ago and Middle Earth was back to its peaceful self. The Dwarves were back in their mines digging for treasures, the Halflings were back in the Shire desiring for no more adventures, the Ents were content in their forests, the Elves were at peace with the serenity of their privacy, and the men were in their cities of stone rebuilding their lives and all they had lost in the time of the Rings. They had learned their lesson of what comes from power and greed for now perhaps.and hopefully forever.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, you look troubled. Is everything all right?"  
  
Galadriel looked up into the eyes of one of the bravest elves she knew. "Yes Haldir, everything is fine. Send your two fastest messengers to Rivendell to give Elrond a message from me. Tell him.Tell him its time."  
  
Haldir nodded and walked away. The elf wasn't as fast as he used to be. After the Battle at Helm's Deep he was presumed dead but as the men and elves searched through the bodies of the dead for survivors they found too few. Haldir was one of those few they had found. Even with all the elvish medicines and healers he could not be returned to his full health. He was slow for an elf however still faster than men, and could not use a bow and arrow like he once could. But surviving that battle just made him a hero to his fellow elves.  
  
Galadriel smiled as she watched him fade into the trees. He was strong, maybe not physically, but very strong emotionally. If she remembered correctly Haldir had an interest in Avarcaliel, but that could be argued over later. She turned and receded into her chambers to contemplate the girls' return.  
  
Reiya walked into the kitchen, the same time the sun was waking up, and found her sister already awake. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of hot tea. She looked exhausted and thoughtful. "Did you have that dream again?"  
  
Laya didn't take her eyes off the sunrise. "You mean the one where I overheard people deciding whether I live or die?" She stood and put the empty teacup in the sink and looked out the window over the sink. "Yes, that dream."  
  
Reiya watched her sister's agitated movements around the kitchen. She had had that dream countless times and lately they were reoccurring almost three times a week. They would be going home soon; maybe she was sensing change. She looked up as Laya opened the sliding glass door. "Where are you going?"  
  
Laya looked at her just before she shut the door. "I'm taking a walk."  
  
Reiya watched her walk away wondering when the best time to tell her would be.  
  
Elrond paced, waiting for Galadriel to return from her liquid mirror. She had been gone almost an hour. It had taken too long to get to Lothlorien, not fast enough for the Lord of Rivendell. It had been almost two hundred and fifty years since he had last seen his daughters. Had he done the right thing?  
  
Elrond turned swiftly as the large silver doors opened, the Lady of the Wood gliding into the room. "They will return on the night of the silver moon. I have just contacted Avarcaliel in a dream. She sends her love." Galadriel smiled gently.  
  
Elrond smiled in relief. "The silver moon, a perfect." The Silver Moon was a symbol of celebration to the elves. "But that's in a month, I don't know if I can wait that long."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "It will give us time to send for the other guests and prepare for the occasion. I insist you stay here until then."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I will. I'll go talk to Haldir for now.I think he would like to know their arrival date as well." He started for the door. However Galadriel put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Why don't we keep it secret, just between the two of us? I think it would be a pleasant surprise for Haldir and the others as well."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He then turned and left.  
  
Galadriel held back a laugh as she watched him exit the room but soon turned somber. It would be a joyous night for Elrond and Avarcaliel, but what about Lariel? The young elf would be confused and perhaps even slightly angry. 


	4. Memories

_"You're not holding it right."_

_Avarcaliel looked behind her to see who was speaking. A young blonde elf walked out of the shadows of a large Oak tree and strode towards her with a glint of teasing in his eyes. _

_" You're not holding it right." He repeated. "You know to lower your left hand just a little and pull tighter on the string before you let go."_

_Avarcaliel ignored him and turned to shoot. " Of course I'm holding it right. This is how I always hold it." She missed her target._

_"And that's why you hit your target only two out of five times." He took the bow, whipped an arrow out of her quiver and shot within seconds and hit the target in the middle." He handed the bow back to her. "Now you try."  
  
_

_Avarcaliel shook her head. "You're much older than me Haldir and have had many more years of practice than I have."  
  
_

_Haldir nodded. "That may be true but it doesn't mean you can't be the same way."  
  
_

_Avarcaliel turned away from her practice and looked up at him. "What are you doing here? You're a long way from home."  
  
_

_Haldir feigned hurt. "Can't I visit a good friend of mine?"  
  
_

_She shook her head. "Every time you've ever come to Rivendell has been because Galadriel sent you. What are you here for this time? Father's in Lothlorien with The Lady right now so I'm a little curious as to your purpose here."_

_Haldir nodded, some blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "I'm here to collect your sister."  
  
_

_Avarcaliel's eyes widened. "What are you going to do to her? I won't let you hurt her!"_

_Haldir placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Avarcaliel. I have no intent on harming your sister."  
  
_

_"Then why are you here?"  
  
_

_"Because Galadriel has sent me to collect your sister; you are to come as well." He reached out and grasped her bow as if to take it. _

_Avarcaliel looked up at him with confused eyes. "Me as well? I don't understand. What does Father have to say about this?"  
  
_

_Haldir pulled the bow from her nervous hands. "Lord Elrond also wishes for you and Lariel to join him. Do not ask me why I have come to collect you because I was not told why. I only carry out my orders. I do not question my authority."  
  
_

_Avarcaliel gave him a stern look. "Neither do I Haldir, I was just curious and a little frightened as to why both Father and Galadriel want us in Lothlorien now. I thought Father went to visit her because she's family…I didn't know there was an ulterior motive."_

_Haldir squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe he wants you there to visit with Galadriel as well. Don't always think that there's an ulterior motive." Haldir grabbed her hand and started walking towards the city of Rivendell before she had a chance to refute that last statement. _

_Avarcaliel looked down at the strong hand holding hers. Haldir never spoke to her much unless he needed to, but whenever he did, he always made sure he had her complete attention and never broke eye contact with her. Those piercing blue eyes always did unnerve her. He also always found a way to touch her. If it wasn't a friendly hug then it was a hand on her shoulder, or holding her hand like he was now. Sometimes she wondered if he had feelings for her, of course that was just speculation because other than touching her there was no other indication of any feeling but friendship. _

_"Avarcaliel?"_

_She looked up suddenly, now very aware that she had been staring down at their intertwined hands the whole time. "Yes?" She asked trying to keep down the light shade of pink she was turning. _

_"Are you alright?" He wondered what was going on in her mind. She had been staring at their hands the whole time. Did she not want him to hold her hand? She never gave any indication of whether she minded or not; sometimes he didn't know what to think._

_Avarcaliel nodded and looked away. "Yes I'm fine. I just got lost in though is all."_

_Haldir studied the raven-haired beauty. "Would you like to talk about something?"_

_Avarcaliel shook her head. "No no, it's alright."  
  
_

_Haldir reached over with his free hand and guided her face to where she was looking directly at him. He made sure he could see her eyes. "You know if you ever need a listening ear I will always be here to listen to you."  
  
_

_Avarcaliel nodded. "Yes I know, you've told me before."  
  
_

_Haldir squeezed her hand just before he let go to open the Grand Doors for her. "I mean it to. I will always be here for you if you need anything."_

_Avarcaliel looked at him as she passed him to enter. " You're always so kind to me _

_Haldir. What I have done to deserve this from you?"_

_Haldir closed the doors then turned and looked down into her emerald eyes wanting so much to tell her why but knowing the time wasn't right; the time it seemed was never right. _

_He opened his mouth to reply; however he was interrupted when Lariel flew into the room "Haldir!" She threw herself into his arms giving him a long hug. "What brings you here?"_

_Haldir smiled and hugged her back before setting her down and took a step back.  "Its nice to see you as well Lariel. I was sent here to bring you and your sister to Lothlorien."_

_Lariel grinned and clapped her hands excitedly as she turned to her sister. "You hear that Avarcaliel? We're going to Lorien! I haven't been to Lothlorien in years, probably since my two hundredth birthday." _

_Avarcaliel nodded and gave Lariel a small smile. "Yes I know." _

_Haldir spoke up, hurrying the process along. "The Lady wishes for you to come as soon as possible. Bring only what you need; we will not be stopping often." _

_Avarcaliel nodded and walked towards her sister. "Why don't you go up and get ready now? We'll be leaving in the morning."   
  
_

_Lariel nodded and eagerly left the room anticipating the trip. _

_Avarcaliel sighed and walked over to the balcony and leaned against it studying the view. It was beautiful, as always, what seemed to be a never-ending fall since the tree leaves always seemed to have wonderful colors in them. It was beautiful but Lothlorien was exquisite! It always seemed to be on the edge of evening and always seemed to have some mysterious yet calming aura about it. She never felt more at home anywhere else, not even Rivendell. _

_Haldir stepped up beside her looking out at the scenery as well. He was surprised when he felt a small delicate hand slide over his and looked down at the young elf princess. _

_"Avarcaliel?"_

_She didn't look at him but he could tell something was wrong. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Something was defiantly wrong. "Avarcaliel are you alright?" He heard a soft sigh escape her lips. _

_"I'm afraid Haldir. I'm afraid of what's going to happen."_

_  Haldir pulled her closer against him not answering. What was he gong to say? He didn't know what was going to happen either and if he was going to be honest about this himself, he was a little apprehensive as well. _


	5. Just Walk Into It

Reiya picked at her dinner, too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. She looked out the window, her anxiety growing as the sun started setting. "Laya.you know that talk of yours about other worlds?"  
  
Laya looked up and after swallowing a mouthful of salad replied, " Yes.Rey are you going to start criticizing it again?"  
  
Reiya shook her head. "No, I won't. I was wondering if there are other worlds. how do you suppose you get to them?"  
  
Laya raised a finally trimmed eyebrow at her sister. "Your not starting to believe me are you?"  
  
Reiya shook her head. "No of course not, I just wanted to know your ideas on that."  
  
"Well," Laya took a small bite of her salad contemplating her answer. "You could just walk in into it and not know it, or you could be transported there, or someone from that place could come to get you, or-"  
  
Reiya held up her hand. "I'm sorry I asked. I don't know where you get these crazy ideas."  
  
Laya pointed to the bookshelves lining the wall in the living room. "No more books for you." Reiya said as she stood up and started clearing the table off.  
  
Laya grinned and helped her sister clear off the table then walked over to her bookshelves looking them over as if she were about to read one.  
  
"How bout we go for a walk in the woods; we haven't done that in a while. "  
  
Laya turned around, her eyes wide with surprise. "You never want to go near those woods. You always had some kind of phobia about that place. Why now?"  
  
Reiya shrugged and pulled the sliding glass door open. "Maybe I want to conquer my fears." She walked outside, barefoot per usual, and started walking down to the woods.  
  
"Or maybe there's another reason." Laya mumbled as she followed her sister.  
  
They walked down to the woods in silence both thinking opposite thoughts. Laya looked over at her sister. She had not been acting like herself lately, very distant, not unlike when Laya herself was daydreaming. What was she thinking about?  
  
Reiya stopped at the first row of trees that lined the forest and turne to look back at the house. It would be the last time she would ever see it. The last time she would see the tree that Laya split in half. The last time.anything. She looked at her sister who was watching her intently. "I'm just.slightly nervous about this." She said, feeling as if she needed to explain herself.  
  
Laya raised a blonde eyebrow. "About what?" She thought. "Its only a walk in the woods." Aloud she said, " I've been in this forest more times than I can count." Reiya continued to stare at the forest for a few more minutes, took a breath, and walked into the forest.  
  
Laya followed her sister, puzzled over her strange actions. It seemed like more than apprehension. It had also been awhile since Laya had had a deep conversation with her sister so Laya had no answer to Reiya's actions.  
  
Laya looked up at the full moon, now at it's highest in the sky. It seemed to glow more brilliantly than it ever had and, if she would actually admit it, looked a light shade of silver. She turned to her sister to comment on the moon but stopped when she saw Reiya leaning against a very large tree watching her intently. "Reiya?"  
  
"Do you think you can walk into another world?"  
  
Laya blinked, surprised at the eerie calmness the question was asked in. "What?"  
  
Reiya looked around then back at Laya. "Do you think that you can walk into another world with no problem?"  
  
Laya looked down at the ground then back up to see her sister slipping off farther into the forest. "Reiya! Wait, where are you going?!" She ran after her sister but it seemed that Reiya was running faster than normal and was slowly turning into a small speck before Laya completely lost sight of her. "Reiya!" She called out frantically, wondering what was going on.  
  
Laya started to panic as she continued to run, however the sight of her sister never returned. She continued to run through the darkened forest going deeper and deeper into it. Laya herself was starting to feel afraid but fear for her sister pushed her farther into the wooded area.  
  
It seemed that almost in an instant a yellowy glow could be seen far off in the distance. Laya slowed as she approached the glow and as she crept closer she realized the glow was a fire. And gathered around the fire were four very handsome men, laughing and talking in a strange language she had never heard yet understood.  
  
Laya quietly moved behind a tree to observe them. They all had long blonde hair, their faces seemed to glow with life, they wore very strange clothes, seemed to emanate grace and serenity, and the tip of their ears were pointed. Laya gasped as she saw this last fact and quickly turned to leave hoping they hadn't heard her. However as she turned to slip away, she ran into a solid force that she knew hadn't been there before. As she stepped back and looked up, she gasped, realizing that this solid force was one of the men that had been around the fire. He was absolutely gorgeous with his gleaming blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and the confidence in his stance.  
  
Laya blushed realizing he was speaking and she had been admiring him instead of listening. "I'm sorry.I wasn't paying attention. Can you please repeat yourself."  
  
He studied her before repeating himself. "I asked if it was a common thing for female elves of Lorien to spy on elves that are not of this wood."  
  
Laya continued to stare at him confused, his words running through her mind. "Elves of Lorien? I'm an elf? Or either he thinks I'm an elf. But wait, Elves are only mythical creatures; this must be some joke. Reiya! She must have had something to do with this, this is why she ran away so fast.she's only trying to get me to stop thinking illogically I bet." Laya looked up at the handsome man or elf or whatever he was. "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, showing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth, and bowed low. "My name is Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Laya suddenly turned pale and the feeling of dizziness overcame her. "This can't be possible. You can't be real." She whispered to one in particular. "This is only a story." However when she looked back up at him she knew that it wasn't and as her world turned black, collapsed in his arms. 


End file.
